creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Infused Haunted Idol
Basic Information Infused Haunted Idols are seasonal items that can only be obtained during Halloween event-times that last for ca. one month in October to November and will immediately start a random combat event when being placed into the game world. If the Idol Event can be successfully completed, an Infused Ghost Treasure chest will spawn that contains rewards like useful items and Pumpkiru Candy. Very often, this reward chest will also contain one Unleashed Haunted Idol that can be placed in order to initiate even more challenging random Idol Events. These summoning items were introduced to the game on October 18th 2017 for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Halloween event. How to obtain Infused Haunted Idols can be obtained during event-times by successfully completing tier 1 Halloween combat events that are initiated by placing low-tier Haunted Idols into the game world. Haunted Idols on the other hand can be taken from Idol Login Chests ca. every 4 hours during Halloween event-times. You might be able to receive Infused Haunted Idols from other players too, since these items can be stored and traded. However, items cannot be transferred between worlds, so the Idols would have to be used in the game world where they have been stored / given. In 2017, Infused Haunted Idols could be obtained: * from nearly all of the Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests that will appear after successfully completing tier 1 Halloween combat events initiated by placing low-tier Haunted Idols into the game world. Haunted Idols can be taken from Idol Login Chests ca. every 4 hours during Halloween event-times * from Candy Thief Rewards that could be claimed until November 15th 2017 by clicking on the left pumpkin icon on the slider on the main screen of the game or on top of the screen ingame when opening the inventory * from Item Packs that could be bought for Coins in the Store from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. The Haunted Idol Pack item kit contained 10 Infused Haunted Idols, the Ultimate Haunted Idol Pack contained even 50 Infused Haunted Idols (plus 5 Unleashed Haunted Idols) * or from other players, since these items are tradeable - however, bugs have been reported that have happened when distributing Idols to other players, so it might be advisable to be very careful with this and only give away one Idol at first as a test before sharing more of them Infused Haunted Idols cannot be crafted nor obtained from any common Creatures, Ghost Creatures nor common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. When buying Building Kits for Blueprints, then any Infused Haunted Idol, (also common Haunted Idols, Unleashed Haunted Idols and Trog Traps) that are on/in display containers (like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers etc.) cannot be obtained as items that can be used, but will only be "ghost images" when building the Blueprints. How to use Infused Haunted Idols Infused Haunted Idols can be placed into the game world to immediately summon red colored aggressive large Creatures that have to be defeated (killed), sometimes within a certain amount of time; however in only one case it's simply loot that has to be gathered within the set timespan. If Infused Haunted Idols are moved into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Wood Planters or Flower Pots for example, they will not trigger any events, but simply be displayed for decoration while being reduced in size. The event goals that Infused Haunted Idols will initiate can differ and will be described by onscreen messages. Usually either a "Boss" Creature or waves of aggressive large red colored Creatures have to be killed, or in other cases, ca. 12 summoned Creatures have to be killed within a certain timespan (ca. 60 seconds). As said, in one case, ghostly loot chests will spawn and have to be looted within an even shorter timespan. Each participating player will find a ghostly reward chest called Infused Ghost Treasure for themselves after the Creatures have been defeated (within the set timespan). The reward chests are "instanced", so everyone who participated in the fight will be rewarded. The reward chests will always contain Pumpkiru Candy, random useful items and also very often (but not every time) one Unleashed Haunted Idol that can be placed to initiate even more difficult events that are rewarded with even more Pumpkiru Candy and useful things. Please note that as soon as one of these Idols is placed onto the ground, a fighting event will immediately begin. Idols cannot be deactivated and they cannot be wired to be activated at a later time. It does not have to be night to start the events, and sunlight will not kill the Creatures that are summoned by the Idol. In 2017, the sky and air around the Idol would even go darker and purple all by itself as long as the event lasted. One of several optional combat events will be randomly chosen. 'Possible events initiated by Infused Haunted Idols' * Whack-a-worm: ca. 12 red colored large aggressive Warmworms called "Wraithworms" will appear one after another that will have to be defeated within ca. 60 seconds. Only after one Wraithworm has been defeated, the next one will spawn somewhere close by or a bit further away. A hotfix has been provided so that players with bugged timers (starting the events with much less than 60 seconds) will still get the reward, even though the timer might run out long before the last Wraithworm has been killed. * A known weird fact is that when Whack-a-worm events are initiated by placing Infused Haunted Idols, these events will still only reward players with occasional Infused Haunted Idols contained in a common Haunted Ghost Treasure chest in the end, but will not reward players with Unleashed Haunted Idols * All Eyes On You: 4 waves/groups of aggressive Mirus called "Mirghouls" will appear and have to be defeated one wave after the other. Usually, the first wave consists of 1 Mirghoul spawning at first, the next wave of two Mirghouls spawning at a time, then three for waves 3+4. Sometimes more Mirghouls might spawn for the first two waves though. Only after one wave has been defeated, the next wave will spawn * Rock N' Roll: 10 large red colored aggressive Rocksters called "Hauntsters" will appear one after another and have to be defeated. One more of these Creatures will spawn ca. every 3 seconds until all 10 have spawned, no matter if you have defeated the ones that have already spawned or not * The Thrills ... (trigger cropped on purpose): 10 red colored aggressive large Mirus called "Mirghouls" will appear one after another and and have to be defeated. One more of these Creatures will spawn ca. every 3 seconds until all 10 have spawned, no matter if you have defeated the ones that have already spawned or not * Soulkeepa Party: several red large Keepas called "Soulkeepas" will spawn and have to be "caught" (killed) before the timer (as displayed in the top left part of the screen, ca. 60 seconds) runs out * Choc-Loot Rain: collect as much loot as you can from ca. 20 spawning Haunted Ghost Treasure chests (in quite a distance around the Infused Haunted Idol that you have placed) before the timer runs out. You'll have around 15-20 seconds as is displayed in the top left part of the screen * Who you gonna call?: 4 waves of red colored Creatures will appear. Usually 1 or more Eidoleafis and 2 Hauntsters will show up for the first wave ("Let's rock!"), then 2 Eidoleafis and 1 or more Polturpigsies during the second wave ("Leafi this place!"), then 2 or more Polturpigsies and 2 Mirghouls for the third wave ("Mirurururu") and with wave 4 two aggressive Dustevils called "Ghostevils" will appear together with their "minions" - usually 2 or more Poultrygeists ("Here's dust in yer eye"). They all will have to be defeated one wave after the other. When the Ghostevils themselves have been defeated, any surviving "minions" will usually vanish together with the Ghostevils * Clarice's revenge: a large red colored aggressive BossHog called "Clarice" ("Eternal Ominous Hog" or als called "The great GhostHog") will appear together with large red colored Pigsies called "Polturpigsies" and has to be defeated. Additional Polturpigsies will randomly spawn as well and "assist" Clarice as its "minions". When Clarice has been defeated, any surviving Polturpigsies will usually vanish together with Clarice * Ghostzilla 2000: a large red colored non-aggressive Rockzilla-like Haunster called "Ghostzilla" will appear, assisted by additionally spawning Hauntsters (red colored large Rocksters) and has to be defeated. Additional Hauntsters will randomly spawn as well and "assist" Ghostzilla as its "minions". When Ghostzilla has been defeated, any surviving Hauntsters will usually vanish together with Ghostzilla Event Rewards As soon as players manage to accomplish this event goal, the Infused Haunted Idol will transform into an Infused Ghost Treasure chest that will contain ca. 12-14 Pumpkiru Candy, very often 1 Unleashed Haunted Idol, * and 4 stacks of the following random items: * possibly 1-3 Advanced Health Potions * possibly 1-5 Basic Health Potions * possibly 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * possibly 1-2 Fire Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Speed Potions * possibly 1-3 Glowing Mushrooms * possibly 1-3 Bones * possibly 1-3x Gunpowder * possibly 1-3 Explosive Bombs * possibly 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * possibly 1-2 Basic Excavators * possibly 1-2 Advanced Excavators * possibly 1-2 Super Excavators * possibly 1-2x Corruption Dust * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Sandwiches * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Bread Loaves * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Soups * possibly 1-2 Basic Extractors * possibly 1-2 Advanced Extractors * possibly 1-2 parts of Obsidian Armor * possibly 1-2 blocks of Fossils * possibly 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass and other types of loot that you can usually find in Ghost Loot bags. As said, this Infused Ghost Treasure reward chest will very often (but not always) contain 1 Unleashed Haunted Idol that can be placed to summon even stronger Creatures to be defeated. The Infused Ghost Treasure reward chest will also always contain Pumpkiru Candy that can be traded with Pumpkirus (either The Great Pumpkirus and the more rarely appearing Pumpkiru Jr.s). The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. only spawned during the Halloween event at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of any Creativerse game world within a certain proximity around player characters, and were then indicated by a pumpkin-like symbol on the compass. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players during the Halloween-event-month. Pumpkiru Candy could also be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during Halloween-event-times at ingame nights in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves - mainly on the Stalactite layer - at night. However Pumpkiru Candy can only be traded for Halloween-themed items, rare seasonal Recipes and Costumes at Pumpkirus that will usually only appear for ca. a month around Halloween. For more detailed information and tips regarding the event, please refer to the main article "Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign". Trivia In 2017, Pumpkiru Candy could be given to the Pumpkirus to buy three different special animated Treasure Chests with Halloween-themed content. Of the three available types of treasure chests, only Pumpkiru's King Treasure that "cost" 100 Pumpkiru Candy would contain crafting recipes for Halloween-themed items for certain. The Royal Pumpkin Treasure only had a certain chance to contain rare seasonal recipes, while the cheap Pumpkin Treasure usually only had Halloween-themed items inside. Category:Events Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event